


Ben & Jerry's Krypton Knight

by RileyC



Category: SuperBats, World's Finest - Fandom
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot summer night in Gotham starts to look up when Superman arrives with ice cream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben & Jerry's Krypton Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comic Drabbles challenge #041-"Ice-Cream," but exceeding the 500 word limit just a squidge.

_Sweltering. Muggy. Sultry--_ No, strike that one. _Sultry_ had enticing connotations. _Sultry_ conjured images of a half buttoned white cotton shirt and a breeze that whipped at the cloth and revealed tantalizing glimpses of broad chest and flat stomach. _Sultry_ was that same godlike figure, strong neck arched and a rumble of pleasure escaping his lips as he ran an ice cube along his neck, drops of water drizzling along his chest. _Sultry_ was the feel of that hot skin and how he tasted of salt and alien skies when all resistance proved futile and all you could do was nuzzle into the crook of his neck…

 

Batman pulled himself out of the daydream and swiftly reviewed the symptoms of heat exhaustion. It was hot enough—sweltering, muggy, _blistering_ —for heat stroke but he couldn’t seem to locate sex fantasies among the usual warning signs. Muscle cramps turned up, however, and he could definitely feel a few twinges that way.

 

The air was stirred by a downward breeze and he tilted his head to watch as the demigod of his fantasy descended from the stars, all blue and red and swirling cape. It hadn’t even been intentional the other day—Clark, the shirt, the ice cube. Clark just did things like that, because he was hot and sticky and the ice cube felt good. Like now, appearing on a whim, and with the offer of—

 

“Ice cream?” Bruce said as Clark settled beside him and removed a carton of jamoca almond fudge from an insulated bag. When had Clark discovered his favorite flavor? he wondered. Maybe around the same time Bruce learned Clark loved peppermint best.  “I’m on duty.”

 

Clark shrugged and pried off the lid. “More for me then.” His spoon dipped into the cold, sweet treat and Bruce watched, narrow-eyed behind the cowl, as Clark ate it with every evidence of a man tasting nirvana. “Sure you don’t want some? It’s good.” His eyes locked on Bruce as he licked the spoon clean and Bruce revised his earlier belief re: Clark being innocently oblivious.

 

He grabbed the carton and spoon and closed his eyes to better savor the rich blend of chocolate and coffee on his tongue. A thought occurred to him and he asked, “Did you go in the shop like that?” He jerked his chin at the suit.

 

“I think you would have heard about it if I had.”

 

This was true. Bruce ate some more ice cream before Clark pried the carton from him.

 

“Nightwing spotted me, though.”  


Damn; that meant word had gone out to all the Robins. He was surprised there wasn’t an ice cream cone emblazoned across the sky to alert them. “We don’t have much time.”

 

“Mmm. I thought of that,” Clark said and opened the bag to reveal two more cartons and extra spoons. “They’ll be here in about a minute.”

 

Bruce nodded and stood, readying a grapple. “See you at my penthouse,” he called as he swung off into the night.

 

A gust of air and shimmer of primary colors told him Clark would be waiting for him. Bruce hoped he’d given the ice cream a blast of cold breath first.


End file.
